Alejandro Burromuerto
Alejandro Burromuerto is a contestant on Total Drama. He is voiced by Alex House, and was previously voiced by Marco Grazzini and Keith Oliver. Biography Alejandro is very intelligent, unhanded, and sneaky. With an IQ of 163, his intelligence is often proven throughout the series, as he can do things such as speaking three different languages and he constantly has some sort of a plan, and often catches on when others try to manipulate him. He is hard to throw, but finds his looks to be his strongest asset, using them against the female, and sometimes male, contestants. In his family, looks are what matter, and he is constantly being beaten at everything by his brother, José Burromuerto. His hate towards his brother is what causes him to hate being called "Al" and eventually sign up for Total Drama. Despite his strengths, he often is thrown by Heather, who he sees as his strongest adversary. She is the only one who appears to be able to weaken him, and uses this to her advantage, being the first contestant to take him down. After his defeat, he is burned and trampled to the point where a robotic suit is needed to sustain life. While in there, he begins to realize the errors of his ways, and when he gets out, he eventually changes his evil ways to try to warn people of a dangerous enemy. But when money is involved, Alejandro still reverts back to his old ways. Physical Appearance Alejandro has shoulder-length brown hair, which he usually wears down. He has a very muscular, strong body type, which he maintains because his appearance is very important to him. He has tanned skin due to being Venezuelan-Canadian, and he stands at six feet tall. Overview |-| Action= Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special When Chris announces his new series, Total Drama Dirtbags, Alejandro is introduced as one of the new contestants. As he is walking in to host the Gemmie awards, he pushes Cody down to show his dislike of the original cast. As he goes to announce the winner of the Best Reality Show, he has trouble opening the envelope, but eventually opens it and reveals that "Golden Oldies in Their Undies" was the winner. After the show, he drives the other Dirtbags to New York, however, on their way they get attacked by the original cast. Later on the film lot, he reveals that there never was a Total Drama Dirtbags, but it was a fake season created by Chris to see if the originals still had what it takes to compete in Total Drama. Heather then asked about Alejandro, to which Chris explained he would be joining them "next time". After, in the confessional, Alejandro states that the originals need to watch out, because he's "going all the way to the top." |-| World Tour= Walk Like an Egyptian - Part One Alejandro immediately makes a good impression on some of the contestants, helping them up off the ground. He is aware that the characters find him attractive, and uses this to his advantage. Knowing that not everyone is attracted though, he is smart enough to manipulate the others into thinking he is kind. When Chris announces the first challenge, Alejandro chose to go over the pyramid. When he gets about halfway up, he turns around to help Bridgette and Lindsay up the pyramid with him. When they are at the top, he and Bridgette decide to use a sign to surf down, which they do so by him carrying the two girls. When they get to the bottom, Bridgette and Lindsay are placed on Team A, while he is placed on Team B. When he sees that his teammates consist of Noah, Tyler, and Owen, he fakes saying that it is wonderful, but curses about it in the confessional. He takes immediate leadership of his team, however gets slightly irritated with Owen calling him "Al". Walk Like an Egyptian - Part Two When the team is ordered to ride their goat to the Nile River, he manages to organize his team, by this point named Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot by Sierra, onto the goat with perfect balance. They ride to the Nile, where Sierra and Izzy switch teams, which he uses against Team Amazon, as they can't move "Ruby" without Izzy talking to her. When they are about halfway across the Nile, he tells Izzy to "talk to the Camel" so his team would win fair. Team Amazon manages to pass them, and they place second in the challenge, still beating Team Victory. Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan He saves LeShawna from falling out of the airplane when a hole opens in it, calling her beautiful while doing so. This makes Harold noticeably jealous, but when inquired by DJ, Harold denies this. As the challenge begins, he starts to convince Harold that he needs to take command of his team, and that they need him. After Team Victory looses, he tells Harold he needs to do something honorable, knowing Harold would quit in place of LeShawna. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better Bridgette begins to fall for him during when they are in the Yukon, and she accidentally kisses him when she slips on an ice flow. When Bridgette and him are waiting, he convinces her to have another "accident" with him, and when she leans in to kiss him, he ducks out of the way, leading her to kiss a pole and get stuck to it, causing her to later be eliminated. After, he explains that Bridgette was expendable, and that they all were. Broadway, Baby! Alejandro begins to work his next victim, Sierra, deciding that she is too close to Chris, and knowing Heather was going to make an alliance with her. Every chance he gets, he convinces her to say something about Chris's past by telling her that "everyone's forgotten". Due to the fact that she is embarrassing him, Chris gets mad at her, to the point of telling her to shut it. Heather, knowing what Alejandro was doing, wouldn't let him get away with it, so she switched Team Chris's baby carriage with a real baby carriage, causing Alejandro to face his first loss. It was revealed to be a reward challenge, however, so nobody was eliminated. Slap Slap Revolution While the team is in The German Alps, Alejandro continues to manipulate LeShawna, revealing to Noah that he is "working an angle". Later, he throws the challenge for Heather to win, and when Heather tries to warn LeShawna of Alejandro's intentions, LeShawna beats her up, later causing her elimination, where LeShawna realizes Heather was telling the truth, and that Alejandro is evil. The Am-AH-Zon Race While in the Amazon, Alejandro decides to start working on his own teammates, starting with Owen. When Owen was kidnapped, Alejandro convinces the team to leave him. Alejandro then goes back for Owen and tells him that the rest of the team elected to leave him, and that he could only trust Alejandro. Can't Help Falling in Louvre Now in Paris, Alejandro realizes that Izzy hasn't been much help, but that they would need her to beat Team Amazon. To get her to work harder, he tells her that they're playing sculpture piece Bingo, and that Chef is winning. Newf Kids on the Rock Now being the only one on his team, Heather begins to manipulate DJ. Seeing this, Alejandro decides he needs to get him first. Knowing how DJ believes he is "cursed" due to destroying the mummified dog, he finds a cod, and paints an Egyptian symbol on it, telling DJ that the fish broke the curse. Both his team and DJ win, and they get to stay in first class together, where they decide they should have DJ switch to Team Chris. Chris, however, informs them that DJ can't switch, and that the merge wasn't coming soon. Jamaica Me Sweat While in Jamaica, Alejandro tells Tyler about how he faked the fish, and DJ overhears, making him believe his curse is back, and inevitably causing his elimination. I See London... While on the way to London, England, Alejandro gets kidnapped by a mysterious figure on the plane. Noah later tells Owen that he doesn't trust Alejandro, saying he's slippery, like "an eel dipped in grease". Unbeknownst to Noah, Alejandro hears this, and when Duncan joins Team Chris, Alejandro convinces him and Tyler to vote off Noah. Greece's Pieces Alejandro begins to notice there is tension between Tyler and Duncan, and due to his mistrust of Duncan, begins to investigate. After a while, he learns what it was, and convinces Tyler to tell that he saw Duncan kiss Gwen and cheat on Courtney. The EX-Files Now weakened by Duncan's betrayal, Alejandro begins to work on Courtney. He tells her that she should get revenge on him, and convinces her to flirt with Tyler. Alejandro was going to vote out Duncan, but voted out Tyler instead due to Duncan making him promise not to eliminate him in exchange for saving him from an alien. Picnic at Hanging Dork Wanting to gain the trust of both Duncan and Courtney, Alejandro begins to flirt with her in the next episode, and tells Duncan that it is an act in order to distract her. Gwen, however, doesn't realize it was an act. Courtney eventually tells Alejandro of her plan to throw the challenge and have Gwen be voted off anyway, which she successfully was. Sweden Sour Duncan has now realized about Alejandro can't be trusted, and informs Owen of this, which Owen had already questioned since the elimination of Noah. Alejandro realizes this treat, and tries to be extra friendly to Owen, letting him lead the challenge and playing along with whatever he tells him. Niagara Brawls While in Niagara, the teams merge, and he gets paired with Heather after Sierra refuses him. They manage to successfully work together and obtain the wedding dress, however their arguing on the tightrope caused them to fall off. Alejandro, however, convinces Duncan, Heather, and Sierra to vote off Owen due to his popularity. Chinese Fake-Out Alejandro begins to work on Sierra while in China, while also continuing with Courtney. He manages to convince Courtney to cheat for him during the second part of the challenge. When Courtney was told to move seats, he barfed and Sierra won, and causing Courtney's elimination alongside Blaineley. Before she leaves, Blaineley reveals Alejandro and Heather's mutual crush on one another. African Lying Safari He continuously denies having feelings for Heather, but realizes he's losing focus. He decides to work with Duncan, whom he eventually betrays and later eliminates, bringing Cody to first class with him. Rapa Phooey! Now working on Cody, Alejandro gives him all the candy he can eat, knowing candy is Cody's weakness. During the challenge, he manages to easily get eggs, winning a reward during the second part of the challenge. When bringing the eggs to the condor, he fails, and accidentally breaks one of the eggs. That night it is revealed that there would be no elimination, making him safe. Awwwwww, Drumheller! While on the way to Drumheller, Alejandro makes a fake photo of Cody and Heather sleeping together, and gives it to Sierra, who thinks Cody is "cheating" on her. This distracts Heather, who gets trapped into a pit by a boulder launched by Chef. Alejandro, after heavy consideration, helps Heather out of the pit, and they agree to an alliance. That night, when voting, Alejandro and Heather agree to vote for Cody, And at elimination it comes down to him and Cody. Before Chris announces the loser, Sierra accidentally blows up the plane, and Chris kicks her off instead. Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles After the ceremony, Alejandro checks the votes, and realizes he had three and Cody had one, meaning Heather betrayed him. When the race to Hawaii begins, Alejandro brings Ezekiel, who by this point is in a feral state, on a train, not knowing Heather was on it. When he discovered this, he released Zeke on her. Eventually they both ended on the top of the train, where Heather pushes Alejandro off the train. He them gets on a horse, and begins to trail the train. Heather is then thrown by Ezekiel off the train, landing on a horse next to Alejandro. The two race to the finish line, and during the boat race, Cody crashes into Alejandro and ties with him. Hawaiian Punch Finally in Hawaii, Alejandro and Cody battle to save Heather in the tie breaker challenge. He eventually distracts Cody, knocking him off the platform. Lindsay and Courtney become his helpers during the final challenge, and he wins the first part of the challenge. Right before he wins the million, Heather distracts him, and they admit their feelings for each other. During their first kiss, Heather knees him in the groin, and throws a dummy in the volcano. A winner is declared, but before they can claim their prize, the volcano starts to erupt. Unaware of what is happening, Alejandro gets trampled, and eventually gets severely burned by the lava. He is revealed to still be alive, however Chris and Chef put him in a robotic body to help him sustain life. He asks about the million dollars, where it was revealed it was destroyed. |-| Revenge of the Island= Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! When Chris is introducing the new contestants, a boat with the veteran players passes by. Alejandro is seen, still inside the Drama Machine, holding Heather, who looks concerned and confused. |-| All-Stars= Heroes vs. Villains As the new season starts, Alejandro is seen as Chris's helper, still in the robot suit. When Jo complained about the teams being uneven, Chris told them that they could "have the robot". During the challenge, diving for keys in shark infested waters, Scott accidentally knocks the robot into the water, where it is attacked by the sharks, and eventually explodes, finally freeing Alejandro after a whole year. He manages to catch a key, but his legs give out. He falls over, revealing that his legs are asleep. When he tries the key, it fits, he wins the challenge for the Vultures. Evil Dread At the spa hotel, Alejandro is seen getting his eyebrows waxed and arguing with Heather about their previous relationship. When the challenge starts, he reveals in the confessional that his legs are working again, but he is acting like they still don't to make Heather feel bad. At first she doesn't believe him, but after a while, she is convinced, and starts to feel bad. Saving Private Leechball During the leech-paintball-fight, Alejandro, and team villains, manage to get to the heavy artillery first. They manage to win the challenge, and they spend the night in the Spa Hotel. Food Fright During the pancake eating challenge, he manages to convince Heather that she is team captain. During the challenge, him and Sam end up going head to head, and when they are racing to the finish, Alejandro calls him "Game Boy", to which he responds he's "Game Man". He quickly catches up to Alejandro in a fit of anger after that, and, due to Alejandro being stung by a bee, wins the challenge. At elimination, however, Alejandro ended up being safe when it's revealed Sam cheated. Moon Madness During the next episode, Heather makes a plan to prove that Alejandro still cares about her. When the blue harvest moon occurs, Heather pretends to be affected by it, throwing Alejandro off during the challenge slightly. When she almost falls off the bridge, he catches he, proving he does care, and she reveals it was all an act. No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition She makes a fake alliance with him yet again during the next challenge. She manages to find the McLean-Brand Chris Head, and she convinces the rest of the team to vote him off. He sees her find it, but due to not wanting to lose it, she hides it again, and Alejandro steals it. At elimination, he is declared the loser, but he instead stands up, showing his legs were okay, and reveals the statue, meaning only his vote counts, and that Heather is out instead. Suckers Punched By this point, his whole team has lost trust in him, and he's pretty much on his own. During the challenge, he has to fight his worst fear, his brother José. At first he was losing, but then his brother insulted Heather, and Alejandro manages to defeat him in a fit of rage, revealing he truly does have feelings for Heather. You Regatta Be Kidding Me After the merge, Alejandro decides to work on his own. He manages to be the first to near the finish line, however his oat runs out of gas. When Courtney and Gwen start nearing, he manages to run forward and stick his nose past the finish line. After, him and Mike, as Mal, make an alliance. Zeek and Ye Shall Find Their alliance was short-lived, as in the hotel, Alejandro sees a DVD that Chris had made called "Mal's Greatest Hits". He manages to plant the evidence of the changed votes from the previous episode in Mike's bed, making Cameron question Mike's loyalty. The Obsta-Kill Kourse Now fully aware that Alejandro knows of him, Mal vows to eliminate Alejandro. During the challenge, Alejandro tries to warn the contestant several times of Mal's presence, but was interrupted every time, usually by being injured my Mal or the challenge. At elimination, Mal manages to successfully eliminate Alejandro. The Final Wreck-ening Alejandro returns in the finale, being assigned to be a helper to Mal. He happily agrees with the fact that he can't win the money because of his restarted relationship with Heather. When it is announced that anyone can win the money, he and Heather turn on each other, but he is chased away by Fang. At the end of the episode, Heather decides that they were cheated out of the money, but Alejandro reassures her that they still have each other, but they are then chased away by Fang. Relationships Bridgette (Manipulated; Ended) *'Started:' Walk Like an Egyptian - Part One *'Ended:' Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better *'Reason:' Alejandro's intentions were revealed Courtney (Manipulated; Ended) *'Started:' Picnic at Hanging Dork *'Ended:' Hawaiian Punch *'Reason:' Alejandro confessed feelings for Heather Heather (Dating) First Relationship *'Started:' Hawaiian Punch *'Ended:' After Hawaiian Punch; Before Heroes vs. Villains *'Reason:' Heather never contacted him Second Relationship *'Started:' After The Obsta-Kill Kourse; Before The Final Wreck-ening Appearances (35/120) Trivia *He is labeled The Arch Villain in Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama: All-Stars. *Alejandro is one of after eight main antagonist after Heather, Justin, and Courtney, and before Scott, Mike, Scarlett, and Sugar. **He was the main antagonist from Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special to Hawaiian Punch. *Alejandro is the first to be in the finale of the season he is main antagonist. **If his ending is counted, he is also the first to win. **The second is Mike as Mal. *Alejandro has had three voice actors, the most of any character on the show. **Marco Grazzini voiced him from Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special to Hawaiian Punch. **Keith Oliver voiced him in the Drama Machine in Hawaiian Punch. **Alex House voiced him since Heroes vs. Villains. *Alejandro was the first finalist to lose in the United States but not in Canada. *Alejandro's last name, Burromuerto, means "dead donkey". *Alejandro is one of only two contestants to not have an audition tape for the show. **The other is Blaineley, as they both joined the third season in a different way. ***Sierra also entered in a different way, however, she was confirmed to have auditioned for the first and second seasons. Category:Contestants Category:First Generation Category:Total Drama Action Category:Total Drama World Tour Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Category:Total Drama: All-Stars Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama (Season 5) Category:Alejandro's First Alliance Category:Alejandro's Second Alliance Category:Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Mike's Alliance